


My Princess

by orphan_account



Series: OTP Fanfics that I've wrote [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So like...who doesn't ship this?





	My Princess

Why not you know? It would be fun, and I have a lot of time on my hands. EEEE, sorry if this sucks, but I'll try my best. So if you have any constructive criticism comment it, and I will edit it ASAP. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked, I tried okay?


End file.
